


【磊也】低烧（下）

by kamiy



Category: 2019创造营
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 15:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamiy/pseuds/kamiy
Summary: *R18





	【磊也】低烧（下）

赵磊被他定住，怎么也没料到刘也会这样回答。  
他笑笑放开刘也，重新拿起保温桶温柔的给刘也喂食。小狐狸乖的很，黑色的眼珠子溜圆的看着赵磊微笑，他张着一张嘴巴衔着勺子喝粥，然而就在被赵磊喂食到最后，他们两人也没有过多的发生些什么暧昧的情绪。  
刘也吃食完粥品，便也开始困顿起来，他本就睡的不好，再加上生病更是嗜睡的厉害。  
赵磊在次去摸他的额头，这次的感受温温热热，好像手掌底下有一只小小的动物在鲜活的跳动。  
一场心照不宣，柳暗花明的坏心思在悄然发酵中。赵磊几乎一整个下午的脑子里都是在想着那个和刘也的亲吻。  
“他的嘴唇好软”  
“口腔里都是体温的高热”。  
那是一幅赵磊从来没看到过的模样，好欺负又令人产生强大的保护欲望，带着这样的心思，赵磊把幻想一直留在了午夜。  
作为哇唧唧哇的一员，押韵是所有梗概的第一标准。周震南睡完一觉后生龙活虎，虽然他也爱闹，但是这个时候绝对没有去打扰刘也的休息。姚琛小心翼翼的经过黑暗的1号房，径直向周震南走去，2号房的房间内夏之光和赵磊做在床上玩手里的纸牌，此时两个人的脸上已经贴了不少的惩罚白条，附加的名字已经长到堪比毕加索他妈，周震南在一旁擦着杯子观察了一句说：“何必呢，你们还记得前面第三个称呼是叫啥吗。”  
夏之光和赵磊转过头同时发言：“也哥的小弟and你这样的嘤嘤怪我一拳能打十个。”  
姚琛看到他们一本正经的表情瞬间笑了出来，而周震南在发现他后“哟”的一声问他是来找自己玩的吗。  
此时已经是晚上11点半蚊虫最嚣张的时候，然而夜生活丰富的少年男孩们还在大通铺里嗨个不停，其实刘也从姚琛经过的那会开始，他就已经无聊的醒了。岛上大家都被收了手机，所以平时不是跳舞训练，就是认人认脸，再不济也有默默发呆玩手指的。刘也躺在被子里窝来窝去的找舒服的位置，他穿着睡衣浑身上下都是低烧的烫度，一股全然不知的模样伸了一只手出去抓药。  
然而好巧不巧，那只手被腾空抓了个满怀，赵磊来阳光房的目的很明显，刘也一惊，哑着嗓子试探说话：“磊磊？”  
“恩。”  
得到肯定的回答，刘也心欢的从被窝里爬了出来。他的手骨向来纤细的漂亮，舞者的身姿从头到脚都像一座宝藏。赵磊抓握住他的手骨交叉摩挲，小狐狸一副被撸舒服的模样发出小声的轻笑。  
“很晚了。”刘也低下头用另一只手弄了弄上衣的扣子，而赵磊端过一杯晾凉的白开水碰到他嘴旁说：“我不困，陪你。”  
刘也抬头天真的看他：“陪我干什么，大晚上的……”  
都说狐狸勾会引人，一双眼睛魅惑众生。借着小夜灯，赵磊看到了一副白玉似的面庞，他咳嗽了一声掩饰内心的想法，暗骂自己美色当前……  
刘也跟着对方眼神的动作，伸手摸到了自己露出的锁骨位置满脸疑惑，赵磊一把夺过他那只不老实的手说：“既然都已经晚上了，那我不如就干点禽兽的事情。”  
“什么禽兽的事情。”刘也嬉笑的压低声音引诱他，然后转动起自己的手腕从赵磊的控制中挣脱，赵磊跟着松手，然后掀起被子的一角钻了进来，但是在他还没来得急躺下的那个片刻，赵磊便就被一个热情的吻给黏住。  
那具热乎的身躯紧贴着他，刘也抱着他的脖子双手环绕，他先伸出舌头大胆的描绘舔舐着赵磊微张的双唇，然后趁人不备的把湿滑的舌尖伸了进去撩人的搅动。赵磊被小狐狸的主动出击给舔的愣住，但是很快他便夺回了主权，一个翻身压过刘也，手指穿插进对方的发丝里咬着他的舌尖逼退他。  
小狐狸发出一身粘腻的吃痛，退出分离开些嘴唇，但是又立马被赵磊封住。赵磊吻他吻的轻柔急切，好像要把整个人都伸进去告诉自己有多喜欢他。他摸出一只手熟悉的解开了刘也的衣扣，另一只手捏着他的后劲提捏，伸进上衣的指尖和指节微凉的扫过刘也的肌肤，然后来到凸起的乳首位置使坏的用力摁拧。  
刘也被刺激的发出一声喘息来，他松开嘴巴又有些藕断丝连的不舍，刘也对着赵磊说：“其实我从中午开始……就已经忍不住了。  
赵磊亲亲他轻笑的用拇指揩擦掉他嘴角的涎液，也跟着对他说：“我也是。”  
他们做爱时，节奏全靠赵磊控制，如果刘也觉得舒服了，那么他们就插的快一些。如果不舒服，并且小狐狸只是单纯的因为高潮刺激而要失去控制的挣脱逃开，那么赵磊会强硬的插着他，像要操坏他一般卡住那双细白的双腿用力的顶胯操弄到更深处。  
在刘也被完全脱光摸遍后他问赵磊：这次会进来吗？赵磊本想拒绝，但是在对方明知故问，脱掉裤子用双腿磨蹭着勾着他腰部的暗示的时候，他又立马脑子死机的停下了这个想法。  
比平常人更滚烫的体温，此时好像一张温床，只是用手指抚摸着娇嫩的腿根，刘也都会露出更加色情的表情，赵磊口腔中沾着刚刚吻过他的水声在刘也的耳旁咬字的对他说道：“也哥千万不能叫出来哦——南南他们还没睡呢。”  
说着他用手掌握住刘也的性器，指甲扣弄刺激的挖着马眼流水的小孔刺痛他。刘也面对他憋的两双眼睛里都是波光粼粼的水汽，眼角更是绯红的好看，那副样子要高潮不高潮，怜爱美人的几乎下一秒就要落泪哭出来。  
赵磊还没脱衣，此时他的双手几乎都是湿意，刘也好像天生就会做爱，一幅身子更是跟雌兽似的后穴流水流的多。赵磊摸着他的腿根，从会阴处挤着两根手指探进他的小穴里按压，肠壁内滑腻的液体不少，但是如果想要就这性器插入进去还是差了那么些东西。  
刘也跟着他的动作乖巧的分开了些腿间，以便赵磊的手指插到更里面去。他在被子下蜷缩着脚趾咬唇喘息的看着赵磊，赵磊的额头上有些薄汗的滑落，他见小狐狸紧张的看着他，淡颜硬气的表情一瞬间软了下来。赵磊顶进去一只膝盖的分开了他的双腿，他亲亲刘也的嘴唇，问他有没有什么润滑物体，刘也一条细白的大腿挂在他的腰间，整个人都是被情欲搅的弓起的身姿，他模糊不清的嘤咛冒出哭腔，睫毛打湿的一只手捂着嘴巴，另一只手胡乱摸来一管护手霜塞进赵磊的手里。  
赵磊看着那管洋甘菊味的护手霜哭笑不得，刘也比他年长几岁，却骨子里带着身为兄长的自持，他做事完全，连着因为自己刚刚的一句调语都能顾虑的死活不肯开口叫出来，那种被闷在近距离的喘息，比平常的叫喊更加诱人，赵磊拧开护手霜，挤了多许在手指上，他抱着刘也换了个姿势，使小狐狸双腿张开的完全伏在了他身下。  
刘也被剥开了衣物的嫩白皮肤上全都是蒸开的粉色，他们躲在一张被子下干坏事，情欲被热气腾腾散开，是最上好的催情剂，赵磊抹开那些腻人的护手霜，均匀的涂抹在了小穴内壁里，刘也收缩的时候夹他夹的紧，赵磊便低下头去咬他脖颈轻声对他说：“别紧张，放轻松。”  
赵磊用湿漉漉的吻去安抚的亲吻刘也的锁骨，他张开牙齿咬住香甜的乳首，舌头柔软的舔着被含住的地方吸吮。刘也颤抖的绷劲大腿，浑身上下都是湿汗，在经过一番前戏和穴口柔软放松后，赵磊终于要进入正题。  
他挟起刘也的大腿，用性器坚硬的顶在身下人最柔软的的部分。赵磊的眼睛里都是温柔漫出来的爱意，他一寸寸的挺进去，只觉得自己像在温泉水里，刘也没骨头的躺在他身下，面部晕的像喝醉了酒，他那里的软肉裹吃的性器厉害，赵磊操进去的每一次都被紧紧的咬着不放，抽出的时候又带出大片的淫液打湿腿根和床单，被融化的护手霜味随之散发开来，赵磊恶劣的抓了把他的屁股把穴口扯的更开，像要把囊袋也操进去一样，然后用了更重的力气钉住他。  
刘也突出挣扎的抓住身下的床单，后穴也是痉挛的不规律，赵磊知道他要高潮了，连着刚刚捂住嘴巴的手都跟着松开，开始脑袋混乱炸烟花的贴着一旁，赵磊去捞过他的手指抓过来把玩着，就着那阵刺激律动一动不动，刘也睁开挂泪的眼睛看他，却一直面红的不肯开口说话。  
他讨好的爬起来舔赵磊的嘴角，要把自己的舌头挤进对方的口腔里，赵磊被刘也这一番撩拨差点又乱了手脚，他哄着小狐狸说话，身下腻腻歪歪的开始顶人的后穴，找着那个敏感的地方一直不放的顶弄，直把刘也给活活长插射出来。  
待到那波馋人的痉挛过去，赵磊才接着运动抽插起来，然后把满满的精液射进那个软烂的红洞里。  
两个人都是一副被喂饱满足的模样，不知是不是因为活动流汗的缘故，刘也的面色好了很多，赵磊帮他收拾了一番，擦干净身子便回去了自己的床位。  
第二日，刘也比所有人都醒的早的去洗漱，顺便把脏了的床单也一并清洗干净。只是——他暴露了一个明显的迹象，周震南怎么都想不明白，也哥一个人睡一觉起来，脖子上那么红的一个痕迹是什么？  
于是用餐的时候他侧过头问喝水的赵磊：“也哥好像不知道他被谁咬了。”  
赵磊顺着他的说法偷偷瞟过去看了一眼，那个显眼的吻痕，然后呛水的喷了出来。  
原因是周震南说的一句话：“也不知道岛上哪个生物那么厉害，居然能咬也哥。”


End file.
